1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Hydrau-licked
"Hydrau-licked", Way To Die #414, is the first death to be featured on "Cure for the Common Death, Part II" which aired on December 15, 2010. Plot Jesse was a low-rider, meaning he had a low-riding car and competing in low-riding competitions. He was pretty good at it too, but, his only problem was he would get insanely jealous if somebody made eyes at his girlfriend, Pinki. On this day, Jesse was competing against another low-rider, when he caught him looking at Pinki. In a jealous rage, Jesse forgets to screw in a bolt that keeps the hydraulic spring connected to his car. At the end of the match, Jesse wins. However, his car then rears up to an almost vertical angle, so when it comes down, the spring shoots out from under the car. It hits Jesse in the chest and ultimately knocks him right underneath the car. The 2 ton car jumps up and down on his chest and head, crushing him in an instant and also killing him instantly. A terrible accident, all because of an unscrewed bolt and it was his own fault. Pinki was horrified that the wheels crushed his rib cage and fractured his skull, bleeding into his brain. Interviewees *Juan Morales - Classic Low Riders Car Club *Dr. Boyd Flinders - Surgeon Segment Description * "A gangsta car customizer is crushed by his bouncing lowrider." Trivia *Also called "Hub Capped" on the Spike TV website. *Might be based off Glen Strickland, a competitor at a low rider hopping event who was struck in the face by a outer rim ring. *Read about it here: https://www.nytimes.com/2000/05/21/automobiles/victory-to-the-low-and-slow.html *Watch the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78B2qIK8ot4 *The video was shown on the TV series “World’s Most Amazing Videos” and “Maximum Exposure” in the early 2000’s. Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Anger Deaths Category:Way to die Category:Death by crushing Category:Death by vehicles Category:Death by karma Category:Head damage Category:Body Damage Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by calamity Category:Death by injury Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by broke skull Category:Bleeding to death Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Object accidents Category:Accidental Death Category:Crash Accidents Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Brain Damage Category:Winner Deaths Category:People Crying after Victims Died Category:People Screaming while Dying Category:Jealousy deaths Category:Witnesses after death Category:Challenge Accidents Category:Envious death Category:People sobbing after the victims died Category:Crushed to death Category:Death by car crash Category:Death by car accidents Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:Death by jealousy Category:Bad people Category:Villain deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Victims screaming while dying Category:Screaming victims while dying Category:Screaming people while dying Category:Death by head injury Category:Death by brain damage Category:Death by head damage Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Idiots Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Accidental death Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:People weeping after the victims died Category:Dweebs Category:Male victims Category:Murdered victims Category:Death from murder Category:Death by murder Category:Death as justice Category:Vehicle accidents Category:Death by vehicle accidents Category:Death by disasters Category:Death by challenge accidents Category:Bastards Category:Harassing deaths Category:Provoking deaths Category:Death by crash accidents Category:Death Narration Category:Dr. Boyd Flinders Category:Death by decapitation Category:Deaths that end with doggerels Category:People crying after the victims died